Être ou ne pas être un mouton
by Roselephantine
Summary: Être ou ne pas être un mouton. Question existentielle quand on n'arrive pas à se mêler au troupeau. Je suis un type bizarre, il paraît. P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non. Mais au final, qu'estce que ça change ? [génération Maraudeurs]
1. Être ou ne pas être un héros

_Vieille fanfiction ressortie du placard. Bien que rien ne le laisse vraiment supposer pour le moment, l'action se situe à l'époque des Maraudeurs qui seront tout autant à l'affiche que leurs camarades de classe. Cette fanfiction ne prend pas en compte le tome 7.  
_

* * *

**Être ou ne pas être un héros**

Je ne suis pas un héros. Le suis-je ? Je ne saurais exactement vous dire. Si l'on en vient à penser qu'une histoire est écrite sur ma petite personne, alors oui, on pourrait supposer que je suis un héros. Parce que tout protagoniste d'une histoire présente bien un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Sinon, personne ne prendrait la peine de lire leur histoire. C'est une des nombreuses lubies humaines. On a tendance à ne porter attention qu'à ce qui nous paraît exceptionnel et hors du commun. Mais au final, c'est quoi pour vous 'exceptionnel' ? Un enfant trouvera fantastique la façon dont on fait de la barbe à Merlin (les moldus ont tendance à appeler ça de la barbe à papa), un chien s'extasiera devant une baballe rebondissante, un collectionneur devant les pièces de monnaie étrangère et un moldu devant le simple fait de voir un balai voler. Il n'y a pourtant rien d'exceptionnel dans tout cela. Alors si l'exceptionnel n'est pas exceptionnel, considérons que je ne suis pas exceptionnel et que je suis exceptionnel par extension. Je mérite bien qu'on m'écrive une histoire.

Mais si l'on voulait vraiment faire de moi un héros pour rendre cette histoire plus intéressante, je sauverais la veuve et l'orphelin en traversant de nombreuses épreuves juste pour le plaisir de me voir trimer. Je vivrais une histoire d'amour fantastiquement niaise pour ajouter un peu de piment à l'histoire. Et peut-être finirais-je par mourir d'une mort tragique pour qu'on érige une statue de ma propre personne. Sur le socle, vous pourriez voir une phrase très spirituel en latin dont je ne comprendrais strictement rien. Ce qui n'aurait pas tellement d'importance en soi, puisque je serais mort. Désolé de vous décevoir. Je ne suis pas ce genre de héros. Pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas si je suis un héros. Sans doute pas. Avoir un jour descendu un chat d'un arbre ne me confère même pas le droit d'être un héros. Surtout si l'on considère le fait que je n'ai pas su redescendre cet arbre tout seul et ai dû attendre deux heures avant qu'on vienne me chercher.

Je pourrais vous dire que je suis tout à fait normal alors. Mais je ne le suis pas. Sinon quel aurait été l'intérêt d'écrire une histoire sur moi ? Je suis normal cependant. Peut-être est-ce ma normalité si peu normale qui me rend anormal ? Ca ne veut rien dire. Et je crois bien que je suis en train de vous embrouiller. Voilà. Je suis un embrouilleur d'esprit. Pour tout dire, je ne sais pas si je suis normal. Si je tentais de vous fournir une réponse moi-même, je ne serais sans doute pas très objectif. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous vous fassiez vous-même votre propre idée ?

Moi c'est Sean. Enchanté. C'est un peu hypocrite, me direz-vous. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je vous connaissais. D'ailleurs, ne pouvant ni vous voir, ni savoir qui vous êtes, je suis très loin du compte. Alors on pourrait considérer que je parle au vide. Pas 'dans' le vide. Mais 'au' vide. Dire qu'on parle dans le vide a une connotation très péjorative. En l'occurence, je ne parle pas vraiment dans le vide. Je ne sais juste pas à qui je parle. Mais techniquement parlant, je ne parle pas du tout, étant un personnage fictif. Et vous aussi, peut-être que vous ne parlez pas du tout ? Après tout, peut-être êtes-vous un personnage fictif sans vraiment vous en rendre compte ? Ne dites pas que c'est stupide, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Et quand bien même seriez-vous un personnage fictif, cela n'a pas grande importance si vous pensez avoir une existence. Vous vous contenterez alors de vivre, parce que c'est là le but de notre naissance, si but il y a.

Les gens veulent se trouver un but dans la vie. Je les comprends. Il vaut sans doute mieux se fixer un objectif et en suivre le chemin qui y mène plutôt que de rester en arrière à se poser des questions qui resteront sans réponse à moins que vous n'y répondiez vous-même. « Quand on veut, on peut ». Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Celui qui a un jour prononcé cette absurdité devait vraiment avoir une vision idyllique de la chose. Un simple exemple me suffira à fausser la véracité de cette phrase. Exemple auquel si vous cherchiez ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, vous trouveriez sûrement. Tout le monde veut gagner à la lotterie. Et pourtant, il n'y en aura qu'un sur un million à y arriver. Simple, vous voyez ? Je suppose que l'on peut seulement dans la mesure du possible. Et la 'mesure du possible' est parfois très limitée.

Mais avant de pouvoir, il faut vouloir. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux si l'on se veut plus précis. Peut-être que je ne veux rien justement. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être me trouveriez-vous indécis ou blasé ? Les deux alors. Je me pose des questions. Vous vous posez sans doute des questions aussi. Mais est-ce que la réponse m'importe seulement ? Ca non plus, je ne peux pas y répondre. Au fond, on ne peut pas se ficher de tout. On pourrait me reprocher d'être lointain et distant, de ne me soucier de rien. C'est faux. Je ne suis pas blasé. Du moins pas tant que ça je pense. Je me soucie forcément de choses et d'autres. Simplement, je ne pourrais pas vraiment vous les citer toutes d'un coup. Mes parents par exemple. Ce sont mes parents, alors je me soucie forcément d'eux. Et évidemment, si la Terre venait à exploser, je m'en soucierai aussi, vous comprenez ? Quoique d'un côté, si la planète explosait, je n'aurais pas vraiment à m'en soucier ou plutôt je n'en aurais pas le temps. Disons alors que je ne m'en inquiéterais que dans la mesure où l'on m'aura prévenu avant, ce dont je doute fortement. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il y a bien quelques faits et d'autres qui me passent complètement par-dessus la tête. Il en est ainsi pour tout le monde je suppose. Par exemple, si vous n'aimez pas le Quidditch, vous n'aurez que faire de savoir que les Catapultes de Caerphilly ont gagné dix-huit fois en ligue. De même que si vous n'aimez pas les Bizar Sisters, il n'y a aucun intérêt à savoir que leur bassiste a été attaquée par une vélane en furie l'an dernier. Donc de là à penser que je suis indifférent, non. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt, devrait-on dire.

Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne m'intéresse pas aux mêmes sujets que les personnes de mon âge. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi je suis supposé m'intéresser. Pourquoi devrait-on d'ailleurs s'intéresser à quelque chose en particulier ? Je ne sais pas moi, supposons qu'on n'arrive pas à déterminer ses sujets de prédilection. Alors quoi ? C'est comme un aliment par exemple. Vous le mangez, sans vraiment l'aimer ni le détester. Vous hésitez encore à savoir si vous devez choisir de l'apprécier ou non. Eh bien c'est pareil pour moi. Je n'ai pas de légume préféré.

Je crois que j'ai tendance à me torturer l'esprit. Quoique ça ne peut pas vraiment être considéré comme un passe-temps. Enfin, torturer l'esprit, c'est vite dit. Je me contente de vous faire partager mes réflexions. Dire que je vous torture l'esprit serait sans doute plus juste. Mais c'est un peu injuste de m'accuser. Je me contente de formuler des questions. Si vous aussi vous le faisiez, je suis sûr que vous seriez tout aussi compliqué je pourrais le paraître. Après, peut-être que vous ne me trouvez pas compliqué. Je ne peux pas savoir, je ne suis pas à votre place. Dans ce cas, on pourrait considérer que vous êtes encore plus turlupiné que je le parais, puisque vous ne semblez pas trouver mes raisonnements turlupinés, donc par extension, vos propres raisonnements sont plus turlupinés que les miens. Notons que je pense 'paraître' turlupiné et non l'être. Si je devais me juger sur mon degré de 'turlupination', je ne serais pas très objectif étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma propre personne, aussi vais-je vous laisser décider vous-mêmeencore une fois. Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas grand intérêt, parce qu'Untel pourrait me donner quatre sur une échelle de dix tandis qu'Unautre me donnerait sept. Tout dépend des gens. Et puis, je ne suis pas supposé me trouver 'turlupiné' puisque je me comprends moi-même et mes propres raisonnements qui ne sont donc pas 'turlupinés'. Mm. Peut-être devrais-je songer à trouver un autre synonyme de 'turlupiné' pour éviter ce trop plein de répétition. Turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, turlupiné, ... désolé.

Vous me trouvez bizarre ? Je n'aime pas ce mot. C'est quoi 'bizarre' pour vous ? Je trouve qu'exceptionnel' sonne bien mieux que bizarre. Mais d'un côté, on peut aussi être bizarre tout en étant exceptionnel. Non ? Ces deux mots finissent par se rejoindre en un certain sens. Quoique les gens ont tendance à appuyer le côté péjoratif quand ils parlent de moi, du moins pour le peu qu'ils en parlent. Je serais prétentieux d'affirmer qu'on parle réellement de moi. On a tendance à ne pas aimer ce qui sort trop de l'ordinaire. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je ne pense pas sortir assez de l'ordinaire pour pouvoir être ostracisé. Pourtant je le suis. Je veux dire, ostracisé, je le suis. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait vraiment. C'est un fait. C'est sans doute parce que ça m'importe peu que je suis mis à l'écart. Après tout, qui voudrait faire connaissance avec quelqu'un qui n'a que faire de vous ? Je ne veux pas dire que les autres m'indiffèrent totalement. Dit comme ça, je pourrais paraître méprisant. Je ne méprise personne. Je n'éprouve juste pas le besoin de me sentir accompagné où que j'aille. Je peux parler à des gens. Ou bien ne pas leur parler. Cela n'influe en rien sur ma personne. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas d'amis ? Peut-être. Si vous vous contentez de penser qu'il est nécessaire de traîner vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec ces gens que vous appelez 'amis' alors oui je n'ai pas d'amis. On ne peut pas demander à un oiseau de rester éternellement à terre. Je suis un oiseau, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'attacher, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Personne n'a demandé à être mon ami permanent, de même que je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être. 'Permanent', parce que si ce mot ne convient pas, comment décrireriez-vous cette manie qu'ont les gens de se ficher avec les mêmes gens jour après jour ? Vous n'iriez pas parler à un inconnu dans la rue pour vous afficher avec lui l'espace d'un temps avant de changer n'est-ce pas ? Le genre d'amis que les gens veulent, ce sont ceux qui restent. D'ailleurs assez risible. On pourrait presque comparer tout ce beau monde à des troupeaux de moutons. Mm. Alors, je suis un mouton qui n'a pas encore trouvé de troupeau. Sans doute suis-je un mouton noir. Pour tout dire je n'aime pas les pulls noirs, alors espérons que non.

Vous avez l'air de penser que je suis un cas. Je ne peux pas vous blâmer, même le Choixpeau le pense. Rendez-vous compte. Un vieux chapeau troué et qui parle me trouve étrange. Que dois-je en penser ? Il y a quelque chose de vexant dans cette histoire. Mais pour tout dire, c'était lui le fautif de l'histoire. Alors s'il y a bien un cas, c'est bien le Choixpeau. Le soir de ma répartition, je me souviens encore, c'était il y a tout juste cinq ans. Il ne voulait pas se décider à me répartir sous prétexte qu'il était techniquement impossible de me répartir. On a beau l'appeler le Choixpeau, toujours est-il qu'il incombe encore à l'élève de décider lui-même de sa future maison. On pourrait croire que le Choixpeau décide à votre place. Il n'en est rien. Si je voulais me montrer spirituel, je dirais qu'on doit tous faire nos choix à un moment ou un autre. Bien que les premières années ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte à première vue. D'un côté, ce n'est peut-être pas un choix. Vous pouvez choisir au pif aussi... Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas su me décider immédiatement. Il faut croire que je n'inspirais décidément pas le Choixpeau parce qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas pour une maison. Il m'a houspillé pour me presser. Un chapeau m'a houspillé. Ca paraît ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'empêche que je n'avais strictement aucune idée de la maison que je voulais vraiment rejoindre. Quoique cela n'avait pas grande importance au final. Parce que je finirais forcément par atterrir quelque part. Je devrais suivre sept longues années d'étude pour finir par passer un examen final et commencer une vie d'adulte, soi-disant, dans ce monde instable. Alors que j'aille à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Mais j'y ai quand même réfléchi. Parce que le Choixpeau semblait bien pressé d'en finir. Alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait rendez-vous avec une Choixpette. En général, les gens pressés ont quelque chose de prévu alors voilà... Mais si les Choixpettes existaient ça se saurait. Il doit se sentir seul quand même. Je n'ai pas tellement aimé le silence qui s'en était suivi. Quand quelqu'un ne dit plus rien, il me semble bien que soit cette personne n'a plus rien à dire, soit vous venez de dire une absurdité. Optons pour le premier choix.

Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile de se choisir une maison. Laquelle choisir ? Je pense que tout le monde veut aller à Gryffondor. Parce que là-bas sont envoyés les plus hardis, les plus forts. Une promesse d'un trop plein d'aventures sans doute. Soyons honnêtes, les Gryffondors ne sont pas vraiment courageaux à proprement parler. Ils ne réfléchissent tout bonnement pas assez. En quoi cel est-il une qualité ? Oh, je ne veux pas être méprisant bien sûr. Moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment si je réfléchis assez ou non. Quand on réfléchit, on ne se demande pas dans l'immédiat si l'on réfléchit assez. D'ailleurs, si l'on pouvait déterminer cela nous-même, ça se saurait. En seconde position, il y a Serdaigle. La maison des érudits, ceux à qui s'ouvrent de nombreuses portes et une certaine fierté mal placée. Mal placée, parce qu'ils ne sont pas forcément les plus intelligents. Imaginons que vous ayez un côté Serdaigle, mais que votre côté Poufsouffle soit plus accentué, vous irez à Poufsouffle. Et pourtant cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes moins intelligents. Je dirais même que vous avez plus de personnalité. Ensuite, vient Poufsouffle. Un peu moins appréciée. Sans doute parce qu'on imagine qu'il n'y a que des gentils. Quand j'étais en première année, un septième année de Poufsouffle m'a racketté mon chocogrenouille. Alors gentil, on en reparlera. Enfin, il y a Serpentard. La maison où ne veulent aller que les personnes prédestinées à aller à Serpentard. Pourquoi ne voudrait-on pas aller à Serpentard d'ailleurs ? En quoi être rusé et ambitieux est-il un défaut ? Il y a une maison pour les hardis, les érudits, les gentils (mince, ça ne rime pas) et les rusés. Alors où vont les bizarres ? Puisque tout le monde voulait aller à Gryffondor. Puisque personne ne voulait aller à Serpentard. Puisqu'on m'a dit que j'étais bizarre. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller à Serpentard.

Pour conclure, je dirais que je suis Sean Baxter, un Serpentard aussi ordinaire que bizarre. Un mouton parmi les moutons. Je ne crois pas être un héros, alors attendez-vous à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.


	2. Hiver au vert

_Mm, ce n'est toujours pas vraiment un chapitre. Encore une petite introduction à l'histoire..._

* * *

**L'hiver au vert**

_Novembre. Neige. Froid. Rires. Voilà en quoi se résumait la situation. Nous étions en novembre, il neigeait, il faisait froid, et les rires joyeux d'une bataille de boules de neige résonnaient à travers l'immense parc blanc de Poudlard. On distinguait de-ci de-là, quelques bonhommes de neige abandonnés sous les flocons tombant. Difformes et inquiétants, ils luttaient contre le vent glacial, promesse d'un hiver rude. Les branches d'arbres dénudées s'agitaient doucement, laissant tomber la neige accumulée sur les malheureuses têtes qui auraient pu s'égarer par là. Cri de surprise, rires. Le temps enneigé était propice à la bonne humeur. On courait dans la neige, on sautait dans la neige. En ce samedi à Poudlard, la scène ressemblait particulièrement à celle qu'on voit dans les films, légèrement floutée avec en musique de fond 'Mister Sandman', ou du moins une mélodie similaire._

_Un peu plus loin, dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard, il y avait bien un élève qui ne partageait pas l'agitation générale. Les joues rougies par le froid, emmitoufflé dans une cape épaisse et un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, il lisait sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui pouvait se passer tout autour de lui. Des cheveux blonds coupés court, signe d'une récente allée chez le coiffeur, des yeux bleus bientôt secs à cause du vent, une écharpe verte et argent couvrant de son cou jusqu'au menton. Vous pouviez de là avoir une vue sur un Sean bientôt congelé dans toute sa splendeur. Une petite pile de livres trônait à ses côtés. Les ouvrages étaient aussi énormes qu'ils étaient variés : de la médicomagie à l'herbologie en passant par l'art ds potions._

_Au bout de quelques instants, sans doute le froid eut-il raison de lui car il referma son livre. Pliant bagage, il se leva, et portant le lourd fardeau qu'était son sac en toile menaçant de craquer à tout moment, il quitta son refuge blanc. Ses pas le guidèrent alors dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard, sombres et humides.  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'il est entré dans notre salle commune, il était encore tout enneigé et frissonnant de froid. Quoiqu'il tentait bien de se maîtriser, je le voyais bien. Sean est ce genre de personnes qui se plaisent à montrer un je-m'en-foutisme à toute épreuve, alors qu'au fond, je suis sûre qu'il préférait garder une image du gars cool que rien ne perturbe. Quoiqu'il passait plus pour quelqu'un de perturbé ces derniers temps. Les gens le trouvent étrange, parce qu'il a toujours de ces réflexions ! Comme la fois où il avait demandé à Rogue quel gel il utilisait parce qu'il n'en trouvait jamais qui faisait briller autant les cheveux ! J'avais trouvé ça drôle, mais maintenant que j'y pense, pas sûr qu'il plaisantait... Il ne plaisante pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu raconter une blague. D'accord, c'est naze les blagues. Elles ont toujours une chute pitoyable, mais rien n'empêche d'en raconter quand même.

- Salut Sean ! Me suis-je exclamé depuis mon fauteuil.

Quelques élèves se sont retournés vers moi avec une pelletée de regards narquois. Le problème, quand vous êtes à Serpentard, c'est que trois quarts des élèves ont une prédisposition à être acerbe. Les Anglais sont un peu puritains parfois. On a tendance à appeler les gens qu'on ne connaît pas tellement bien par leur nom de famille. Ce qui sous-entend que si vous appelez quelqu'un par son prénom, vous lui êtes un peu plus proche. Rien que cette pensée me suffit à piquer un fard. Pardon... je suis sensible. On devrait prendre exemple sur les français. Eux au moins, il s'appellent par leur prénom, et vous n'allez rien imaginer. Mais bon... ils mangent des escargots, alors ce n'est peut-être pas un bon exemple.

Il me regarde et hoche vaguement la tête. Je suppose que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire « Salut Beth ! Comment vas-tu ? ». De toute façon, les chances qu'il me regarde véritablement sont infimes. Je suis en quatrième année, il est en sixième année. Vous me direz, ça ne fait pas un si grand écart que ça. Et bien moi je trouve que si. Peut-être encore plus parce qu'il s'appelle Sean Baxter et qu'il est ce qu'il est. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'en mettant un panneau clignotant au-dessus de ma tête, il songerait à tourner la tête vers moi. La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a abordé mon premier jour de Poudlard, c'est sans doute parce que j'ai pleuniché toute seule à partir du moment de la cérémonie à ne plus m'en arrêter jusqu'au lendemain. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment cool de voir quelqu'un se montrer gentil avec moi. Les Serpentards ont tendance à être un peu durs. Pour préserver leur réputation, je suppose.

Il m'a aussitôt ignoré après ça. Je pourrais en être vexée, si je ne savais pas qu'il agissait de la sorte avec un peu tout le monde. Il y a des jours il me parlait. Enfin je venais lui parler, et il répondait distraitement. Ou bien d'autres jours où il ne me remarquait même pas. J'aime à croire qu'il est juste un peu distrait et qu'il ne se fiche pas totalement de ma petite personne. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, sinon il ne me parlerait pas du tout ! Il n'est pas très loquace et parle à peu de gens. Et réciproquement, peu de gens lui parlent. Les gens à Serpentard ont tendance à le trouver agaçant. Ils sont un peu étroits d'esprit avec les personnes comme Sean. Ceux qui ne se montrent pas conformes aux normes de la société. Je ne dirais pas non plus que je suis totalement différente, après tout, on m'a bien envoyée dans cette maison. Mais je n'irais pas non plus jusqu'à les approuver. C'est bien d'avoir des gens différents. Oui.

* * *

Pitoyable. Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette scène. Il suffit de la voir pour être atterré devant cette attitude de midinette ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il prend, ne serait-ce que la peine de la saluer. Décidément, il faut croire qu'il apprécie les chiots perdus. C'est exaspérant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi tolérant. Il devrait envoyer paître cette fillette sérieusement. A quoi il joue ? Au bon Samaritain ? Désespérant. J'aurais presque envie de vomir. On dirait un mauvais feuilleton de cheminette.

- Quel tombeur, Baxter, je raille en m'approchant de lui.

Je n'aime pas l'appeler Baxter. Je n'aime pas son nom. Il ressemble à un prénom. Sortant de ma bouche, on pourrait presque croire que je suis familière avec lui. Je préfère un de ces noms qui ne ressemblent à rien et dont on n'aurait jamais idée d'utiliser pour un prénom. Un de ces noms sobres qui donnerait à mon ton quelque chose de très formel et de claquant.

- Narcissa, dit-il sans aucune nuance de ton.

Je n'aime pas sa façon de m'appeler par mon prénom. A vrai dire, on m'appelle par mon prénom la plupart du temps. Difficile de faire autrement. Avec trois autres membres de ma famille dans la même école, m'appeler par mon nom pourrait porter à confusion. Mais je n'aime pas sa façon de le dire. Il y a ce quelque chose qui me dérange. Sa façon de me regarder sans aucune expression. Ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens. Et pourtant je préfère les siens. Ils ont une drôle de nuance. Mais ils ne sont que bleus. C'est stupide. Beaucoup de gens ont les yeux bleus. Les siens sont bleus aussi. Mais les siens, eux, ils me dérangent.

- Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?

- Jalouse ?

Il lui arrive de sortir ces réfléxions. Celles qui m'agacent. Il garde son visage de marbre, mais je sais qu'il jubile. Il sait qu'il arrive à m'énerver. Ce sale môme. Mm. Je deviens vulgaire. Mes parents n'apprécieraient pas. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et aperçois la midinette qui nous observe en faisant mine de lire son livre. Pathétique. Je la fixe des yeux tout en retirant quelque flocons de neige qui se sont attardés dans les cheveux blonds broussailleux.

- Non.

* * *

Amusant. Certes. Narcissa a toujours voulu le dernier mot. Elle regardait la pauvre petite chose assise un peu plus loin, assistant à la même scène que j'observais moi-même. Ce petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, presque indécent dirais-je, elle flirtait outrageusement à une distance tout aussi peu raisonnable de cet être pitoyablement insignifiant qu'est Baxter. Sixième année sans une once d'importance. 'Baxter' est un nom bien trop courant pour qu'il puisse être d'origine pure. Cette histoire m'agace terriblement, devrais-je dire. Elle le sait, et pourtant elle a toujours refusé de m'écouter.

- Bella ?

Depuis un petit moment revenu à mes côtés, elle me regarde étrangement.

- Tu marmonnes, poursuit-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu marmonnes en serrant ta plume dans ta main.

Je regarde ladite plume qui perd bientôt de toute sa splendeur. Mon devoir, lui n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. C'est ce qui arrive quand je suis contrariée.

- Tu t'adresses bien à des cloportes, moi je parle à ma plume.

- Ne recommences pas, elle soupire.

Je déteste la voir soupirer. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point je fais ça pour son propre bien.

- Et toi ne te mêle pas à ces gens-là.

Je ne compte pas la laisser traîner sur la mauvaise pente. Je ne compte pas la laisser partir. Sirius est peut-être parti, Andromeda aussi, mais Narcissa restera. Il est tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle me laisse. Je ne la laisserai pas se faire prendre par ces gens-là. Je ne suis pas là pour des prunes. Je n'ai pas décidé de repasser une septième année supplémentaire pour la laisser vagabonder trop loin. Plus tard, elle me remerciera.

- Compris ?

- Bien, répond-elle docilement.

- N'oublie pas d'où tu viens Cissy. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre nous et le reste. C'est ce qui fera de toi une gagnante.

* * *

La salle commune est bruyante comme d'habitude. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de travailler ici. Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne vais-je donc pas travailler à la bibliothèque. Oh, laissez-moi réfléchir. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ces quatre énergumènes qui me pourrissent la vue à longueur de journée ! Ici au moins, je sûr qu'ils ne débarqueront pas avec leur misérable clique. Quoique, exaspérants comme ils sont, je reste persuadé qu'ils ont le moyen de se rendre dans les différentes salles communes pour préparer leurs sales coups. Si je devais énumérer la longue liste de raisons pour lesquelles ils m'insupportent elle serait aussi longue que le foulard du professeur de divination (et ça c'est quelque chose).

Mais celle de Baxter pourrait presque rivaliser. Pas tellement non plus, il est seul lui, eux ils sont quatre. Et il a le mérite d'avoir été envoyé à Serpentard. J'ai peut-être un peu de considération pour lui... non bien sûr que non, je ne le pense pas. Je plaisantais. Riez. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir de la considération pour cet imbécile de première ? Il m'agace. Et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul à le penser. Quoique ça me grise un peu de savoir que je partage un point commun avec quelques autres élèves.

Non mais regardez-le cet imbécile, toujours à faire son intéressant. Il égalerait presque Potter. Non, quand même pas. Quoique Potter a le mérite de ne pas s'en cacher. Merlin... je viens de donner un 'mérite' à Potter. Non, non, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tous les deux sont des tâches. Potter est une tâche particulièrement incrustée que je n'arrive toujours pas à faire disparaître. Baxter est un autre genre de tâches. Dans le sens où il est bien trop insignifiant pour que j'y mette du mien et m'amuse à le remettre à sa place. Mm. Il me semble que je deviens bien trop généreux. Note pour moi-même : tester un de ces jours ce sympathique sort lacérant sur Baxter.

Ô joie, il se décide enfin à monter au dortoir pour se désinfecter de toute cette neige abominable qui a envahi le parc et nous épargner sa présence. Répugnant. On ne sait même pas ce qui a pu traîner par là, et il y en a pourtant des dizaines à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Ces malheureux attraperont sans doute une quelconque infection un de ces jours et je serai là pour rire de leur malheur. Ha ha ! Mm. Severus, fais attention tu commences un peu trop à te dérider, c'est mauvais pour ta réputation. Mulciber me regarde bizarrement. Hum, j'ai dû laisser échapper un rictus. Bref, revenons-en à mes moutons. Oui, parce que vos moutons à vous, je m'en fiche, honnêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que Black a à toujours traîner avec cette loque ? Qu'il demande.

- Est-ce que j'ai écrit 'Miss Potins' sur mon front ?

Comme si je m'intéressais à la misérable existence de ce microbe ? Il pourrait bien avoir un troisième bras, la migration des botrucs m'intéresserait davantage. Ce qui est d'ailleurs vrai, puisque ces sales bestioles mangent parfois certaines herbes déjà difficiles à se procurer. Ils sont d'ailleurs la cause de l'augmentation des prix de certains ingrédients ! Ah, infâmes bestioles... Mm... je pourrais mettre des botrucs dans le lit de Baxter.


End file.
